Lunar Ascension
by LunaticChaos
Summary: Dark gods reborn, one of dreams and war, the other of secrets and tricks. Their reincarnations now begin a battle for the next age for Hyrule.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

Good lord, I reread my Price of Godhood. I didn't like it. Not one bit, so guess what that means? It gets sent to purgatory, no I'm not Catholic I just like the concept, and I'm just going to rewrite the thing with a whole new story. Enjoy…

In a temple on the edge of a great desert, nestled within a small valley filled with small lakes, a small boy in a light blue tunic, black pants, and brown boots lay in the middle of a great moon sigil in the main hall. He had ashen white hair and moon pale skin, he lay there unconscious in the dim light provided by the few torches in the room as the doors to the temple were opened and a tall figure walked in. It was a woman in a tank top and long baggy pants, white flaming red hair and deeply tanned skin, two gigantic scimitars held in sheaths at her hips, she scanned the temple and then saw the boy and ran over to him. Kneeling down she felt his forehead, taking her hand away satisfied that he didn't appear to have a fever. "Who is he?" she asked herself as she picked him up and walked out of the temple.

Several miles away, in a valley on the other side of the desert, in a large room full of pillows the boy was slowly waking up. His completely blank eyes slowly scanning the room, "Where am I?" he asked himself as he slowly stood up, looking at himself his eyes opened wider, "This has got to be a dream, I…I look like the Fierce Deity. But…I'm still a kid, how did that happen?"

The door to the room opened up as a large imposing figure filled it, a man in dark brown leather armor, flaming red hair, blood red eyes, and darkly tanned skin. "You," they both said looking at each other with hatred.

"So there are people who can get under the great Ganondorf's skin," a woman with flaming red hair tied up in a ponytail, light red eyes, and in a white tank top with white baggy pants and pointed brown slippers, taking a look into the boys eyes she said, "Well that's interesting, he looks a little like something from a book I read a long time ago."

"The goddesses are an ironic bunch," Ganondorf growled, "They return him to us, and it's that damn boy who has been returned to us."

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked, "Some old prophecy you dug up again?"

"You're talking about the Fierce Deity aren't you?" the boy asked with a smirk, "Well I apparently have his body and powers at the very least."

Ganondorf growled as he clenched his fist, glaring at the boy with pure and utter hatred, "You're lucky boy, so very lucky," Ganondorf snarled as he stormed back out of the room.

"Well what's got him all worked up?" the woman asked as she looked at the boy, "Must be something really special about you to get him that mad. My name's Nabooru, what's yours'?"

"Link," the boy answered as he sat down on a pillow, "So am I a prisoner here or can I leave?"

"Based on Ganondorf's reaction, probably a prisoner, I may not like him but he's still the King of the Gerudo," Nabooru answered as she shrugged her shoulders, leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, two options, stay here and see what this all means, or leave and miss the chance," Link said to himself flopping back on the pillows, "I'm a kid, yet I'm still the Fierce Deity."

Link looked at his left hand, "I wonder, can I still summon a sword?" he asked himself as he began to concentrate, blue light forming in his hand.

However it quickly vanished, causing Link to grimace, "Well I could, but apparently I don't have something I need to do it."

_So what do you plan on doing? Do you honestly plan on just staying here?_

"I suppose not," Link said to himself as he got up and began to look about the room, stopping when he saw a window about seven feet off the ground, "Well that's the best way to get out of here. Now how do I get up there?"

_Jump._

"Now it can't be that simple," Link huffed as he walked over to under the window and bent his knees, and then jumped the gap easily, grasping onto the edge he pulled himself up, "Wow, it was that simple."

Looking out of the window he could see he was on the highest level of the fortress, with just as many Gerudo patrolling it as ever, "Well then, this shouldn't be too tough."

He jumped down to the next level, and before he could continue on his way he suddenly felt something pick him up, "Now, now there little boy," an old voice chuckled, "We'll have none of this sneaking off now."

"Kotake," Link moaned as he was levitated up by an old gerudo woman flying on a broomstick and then thrown back into the room.

Several hours later, Link was still in the room, waiting for something to happen. _Why are you still here?_ "Because I can't get out," _That's no excuse. _"Yes it is." _You're just making excuses, why don't you leave?_ "It's not so simple." _Yes it is. _"Shut up." _Not till you give me a reason._ "I said shut up."

The door opened as Ganondorf entered the room with two old gerudo women on broomsticks flying in after him, one in a blue robe and the other in a red robe. "Alright boy, you apparently have a clue of what you are, now do you have any idea what that means?" Ganondorf snapped glaring Link in the eyes.

"It's why I decided to only try and escape once," Link answered, "Now do you plan on telling me?"

"The Fierce Deity, also known as Kishin," the one in the blue robe stated.

"The Fierce God who wields the sword of wisdom," the one in the red robe added.

"The god of light and darkness,"

"The god of dreams,"

"The god of battle,"

"The Twin to Majora,"

"The Elder Brother of the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru,"

"Wait a second…Elder Brother?" Link asked in disbelief,"

"Yes, Kishin is an elder god,"

"No…" Link said.

"Kishin created the Gerudo," Ganondorf growled not looking at Link.

"No," Link replied, "No…I can't be, there must be a mistake."

_Isn't it obvious, it's not him that wants it, it's his instinctual desire to be with his god. He's trying to fight it._ "It's up to you, as Kishin the future of the Gerudo can be yours to decide," the old woman in red said.

_Hmmmm, I didn't think they'd just hand it over this easily, take it, take the chance._ "No…" Link stated as he ran past them. _You idiot!_

"So be it, boy," Ganondorf said with a large smirk watching Link run out.

Link began moving in a blur, a strange blue light moving about him as he dodged between Gerudo guards. _We could have everything! The world! We could make the world whatever we want you fool!_ Link kept running as he exited the fortress unto the sandy ground, he began to kick up sand, leaving a huge cloud behind him, slowly pulling it along behind him._ Damn it! Stop! Go back!_ He continued away from the fortress into the valley.

"I am not a god!" Link cried out as he punched a giant boulder, panting as the boulder exploded, "I have no right to decide that kind of thing."

_Damn it boy. Accept it. You are a god, now let us take what is rightfully ours!_ "No, not a god," Link whispered to himself as he fell to his knees.

Elsewhere across a great plain, inside a great castle, inside the dungeons of that castle, a solder was sleeping, leaning back in a chair, his feet kicked up on a desk. _Awaken._ "Hmmm?" he seemed to ask as he slowly straightened up and looked around the room.

He was about twenty three, in a simple breastplate, a spear resting by him leaning against the wall. He wore a simple white tunic and tanned pants with brown riding boots. He had dirty brown hair and soft brown eyes. He looked about the room, trying to find something, "Heh did somebody just say something?" he asked, receiving several vulgar words in response, "Didn't think so. Heh, I'm hearing things." _No, you're not…well not exactly._

"Oh great…" he whined as he rubbed his eyes, "That's the last time I drink Lon Lon Milk with beef." **_Damn it! I am not a figment of your limited imagination!_**

"Fine, what do you want wherever the hell you're hiding," _Simple, I want you to find my…mask. It's being held captive by an insane man who goes around stealing masks._

"I should do this why?" the solder asked simply as he stood up and began to stretch. _Power perhaps? No…That wouldn't motivate you I'm sure, you would rather have something else right?_

"Powers' good, so where is this guy?" _In the town square, he goes by the name the Happy Mask Man. _"Well why do you need your mask so badly?" _I don't, you do. It will grant you the power you need to do what I need of you._ "Which would be?" _Oh nothing too dangerous or illegal, just to take care of a mass murderer who killed my family._

"Well why not do this formerly then?" the solder asked shrugging his shoulders. _You think all the armies in the world could kill a god?_ "Well no…wait a second…did you say a god? How the hell am I supposed to kill a god?"

_It's quite simple, my mask will even the playing field for you. All you have to do after getting my mask is find him, and then kill him. He's no Hylian god, so you don't have to worry about the repercussions. He's the god of the filthy Gerudo. _"Well that's a different story buddy. What's your name?"

_Majora, my name is Majora. And yours my compatriot in arms?_ "Just call me Tamon," the solder said as he smirked and began walking out, ignoring the several weird looks he was receiving from the various prisoners in the room.

And I'll end it here. A bit of a shaky start, but hey, a better start than most of my fics. You know, I can quite safely bet that only a small percentage of you actually got the references I made up there, seeing as how they were quite cryptic and esoteric in nature. The first person who can guess who I think the Fierce Deity really is and then guess who I really think Majora is gets a cameo of either themselves, or one of their characters from another fic. Now onto the questions….

1. Shaky start I know, but what do you think so far?

2. I think this is honestly the first time I've used Kid Link in any of my fics…Do you like the little twist of having a Fierce Deity Kid Link?

And that's all. Now press that review button and give me one! Ciao for now!


End file.
